


Где-то в Неверленде

by minty_mix



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Паше восемь лет, когда он впервые встречает Леонарда. И все, что может сделать Паша — кивнуть и постараться запомнить эту встречу, пообещав себе, что в будущем станет таким же – серьезным, может, даже суровым, чтобы один только его вид внушал уважение и, если повезет, даже устрашал, потому что Леонард именно так и выглядит.





	Где-то в Неверленде

**Author's Note:**

> Встречаются отсылки к мультфильму «Питер Пен» 1953 года (во всяком случае, адрес Нетландии взят именно из мультфильмовой версии).

Паше восемь лет, когда он впервые встречает Леонарда. Парню — а Леонард уже парень, Паша знает — шестнадцать лет, и эта цифра кажется мальчишке непомерно большой, как будто она символизирует провал между ними. Не разницу в возрасте даже, а настоящий провал, потому что, ну, разве Леонард, такой взрослый, серьезный, будет возиться с мелким Пашей, который еще даже не закончил младшую школу?

Конечно, нет, думает Чехов.

А на самом деле Леонард улыбается ему, когда Паша пинает мяч и тот попадает прямо в него, журит его по голове, будто Паша совсем ребенок, малыш даже, и просит быть аккуратнее.

Все, что может сделать Паша — кивнуть и постараться запомнить эту встречу, пообещав себе, что в будущем станет таким же – серьезным, может, даже суровым, чтобы один только его вид внушал уважение и, если повезет, даже устрашал, потому что Леонард именно так и выглядит. У него серьезный взгляд, прямая осанка, и по нему совсем не скажешь, что ему _только_ шестнадцать, хотя Паше кажется, что ему _аж целых_ шестнадцать лет. И это много. И это достойно уважения.

Когда Леонард уходит, Паша улыбается ему вслед, надеясь, что парень не заметит его глупой – детской – улыбки.

~~~

В следующий раз они видятся, когда Паше уже двенадцать лет. Леонард, пережив развод родителей, остается жить по соседству с Чеховыми со своей мамой, и Паша видит его каждый день, когда тот идет на занятия или гулять с друзьями. Леонарду двадцать, у Леонарда жизнь, в которую Паша ну никак не вписывается, а Чехову вдруг нестерпимо сильно хочется все же вписаться. Он понимает, что между ними нет ничего общего, что Леонард старше его на добрых восемь лет, но разве, когда тебе двенадцать, хоть одна действительно разумная мысль кажется таковой? Нет. Наоборот, кажется, что весь мир настроен против тебя, а любое твое желание – даже самое сокровенное, самое потаенное — исполняется не у тебя, а у любого мальчишки с твоего же двора.

Вот и у Паши так же. Он, конечно, не ищет нарочной встречи с Леонардом — ему, конечно, двенадцать, но он далеко не дурак, — но он всегда приветлив и вежлив с ним, всегда улыбается и старается сделать так, чтобы у Леонарда о нем осталось только самое хорошее впечатление.

И в тот день мама просит отнести соседям какие-то испеченные вечером плюшки, потому что их получилось слишком много - они вдвоем просто столько не съедят. Паша, конечно, с радостью соглашается. Накрывает тарелку красивым полотенцем с бабочками и подсолнухами и несет ее Леонарду. Тот открывает не сразу, только спустя минуту тактичного стука. За распахнувшейся дверью Паша слышит тихий звук музыки и узнает в нем какую-то модную нынче мелодию – кажется, что-то из британского рока.

Леонард улыбается. Паша слегка краснеет.

— Привет, — говорит он, и Паша краснеет сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж.

— Привет, — наконец, спустя пару секунд, отвечает он. – Мама просила вам булочки занести, вот, держи. Они, правда, остыли уже, но все равно вкусные. Я попробовал, — спешит заверить Паша. Леонард смеется.

— Надеюсь, ты не от нашей порции откусывал? – добродушно подначивает он. Паша краснеет еще сильнее, и ему чертовски сильно хочется провалиться под землю прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что это такой позор! Теперь Леонард точно никогда не захочет не то что дружить с ним, а даже здороваться, потому что кому нужен такой бестолковый знакомый? – Хей, не загружайся. Я шучу. Спасибо большое. Будешь чай? Я дома один, а есть выпечку твоей мамы в одиночку – это преступление.

Пашу разрывает на части. Одна часть буквально кричит, что да, да, черт возьми, я буду чай, и если ты позволишь побыть в твоей компании, я готов съесть все булочки сам. Другая же дрожит в страхе, потому что не может быть, чтобы Леонард пригласил Пашу к себе.

Иногда Паше кажется, что он сам себе создал кумира и возвел его в культ, потому что нельзя так бояться реальных людей из крови и плоти, которые живут за твоей стеной и иногда возвращаются под утро домой пьяные, но его едва ли не в дрожь бросает от одного только взгляда на Леонарда. Паше двенадцать, и Паша еще не знает, что такое влюбленность. Но где-то глубоко внутри, в самой темной части своей души, он знает, в кого он мог бы влюбиться.

А потому – пересиливает себя и робко кивает, соглашаясь на чаепитие в компании Леонарда.

Леонард улыбается и говорит, что Паша сам похож на подсолнухи с полотенца.

Паша краснеет и, пройдя в квартиру, закрывает за собой дверь.

~~~

С того дня все неуловимо меняется. И вот уже Паше четырнадцать, Леонарду – двадцать два, а между ними – крепкая дружба, которая, кажется, была всегда, настолько она правильная и искренняя. У Паши внутри – каждый раз, когда он видит Леонарда — весна. Кажется, что клеточки души вдруг начинают верить в лучшее, тянуться к светлому, и светлым теперь выступает сам парень, которого Паша помнит как что-то хмурое и мрачное, но с невероятно яркой и доброй улыбкой.

Паше четырнадцать. И его тело – на самом деле – тянется к Леонарду. И ему кажется, что это был с ним всегда, с той самой встречи в восемь лет, с того самого момента, как Леонард поднял его мяч и с улыбкой вернул обратно.

Паше много чего кажется, но он не знает, чему верить.

За окном бушует май, и мальчишка думает, что это все – его мысли, его сны, его мечтания, — это влияние ветра, который дышит летом, это влияние лепестков, с ветром летящих куда-то навстречу своим местам, это влияние любви, цветущей в мимолетных касаниях прохожих на улице, в их объятиях и поцелуях. Это все – влияние чего-то извне, конечно, Паша ведь не может чувствовать что-то такое сам, потому что… Ну, потому что просто не может, это не для него, это не про него, это вообще неправильно даже не потому, что они оба парни — об этом Паша, к своему стыду, думает в последнюю очередь, — а потому что это Леонард. Леонард, у которого есть девушка, который каждые выходные проводит не дома, который уже такой взрослый, что Паша не понимает, почему он вообще с ним дружит. И Леонарду, думает Паша, конечно, не нужна его влюбленность или даже привязанность, потому что он выглядит самодостаточным и независимым.

И кто такой Паша, чтобы хоть как-то выражать свою щенячью преданность?

А потому они _просто дружат_. Паша молчит, сгорая в собственном осознании, Леонард живет своей жизнью. И, кажется, всех все устраивает.

Вот только Паша не знает, как сходит с ума Леонард. Не знает, как тот сдерживается, пожимая Пашину ладонь, чтобы не сжать ее сильнее, чем можно. Не знает, как тот – в свои-то двадцать два — умирает по четырнадцатилетнему пацану. Не знает, как тот ждет каждой их встречи, прекрасно осознавая, почему, но не понимая, как до этого докатился. Не знает, как тот старается выбросить его образ из головы, забываясь с девушками, но так и не забывшись ни с одной из них.

Паша ничего не знает, продолжая думать, что он в этой петле – один.

Леонард ничего не говорит, потому что, в общем-то, даже в свои двадцать два он тоже не знает ничего.

~~~

Паше шестнадцать, и несколько месяцев назад он выпустился из школы. Леонард никогда не думал, что он сентиментальный человек, но в его телефоне все еще остаются смс с той ночи. Смс, которые выпивший Паша послушными пальцами писал в темноте улицы перед школой. Смс, в которых только руку протяни – и почувствуешь Пашино отчаяние и нежелание заканчивать все это.

Ему тогда было страшно – не то чтобы ему лучше теперь. Но тогда, в ту ночь, Паша готов был в голос выть от паники, накрывавшей волнами как минимум семи баллов по шкале Бофорта, которую Паша уже и не помнит, зачем вообще изучал. Наверное, как раз для того, чтобы знать, насколько все плохо.

И он писал Леонарду, стащив у друга бутылку мартини, которую они протащили на выпускной, и уйдя на парковку. Фонари отчего-то не горели, наверное, чтобы оттенить яркость веселья, разворачивавшегося в школе, вот только Паше весело не было ни на грамм. У Паши внутри было так же темно, как на той парковке, и хотелось к свету. Честно – хотелось к Леонарду, наплевав на все и на всех, просто прийти к нему, ссылаясь на то, что сильно много выпил, рухнуть в его объятия и горячечно и отчаянно прошептать ему в шею все, что копилось так долго. А после – прижаться еще ближе, вплавиться в него ко всем чертям, чтобы никакая волна на свете не смогла их разодрать, и целовать до потери пульса, до черных кругов под зажмуренными веками, только бы чувствовать ответные касания.

Но вместо этого Паша просто писал ему. Писал сбивчиво, с ошибками, путался в словах, в перерывах отпивал прямо из горла и морщился после каждого глотка. Писал о том, что все, что будет дальше, кажется темным и очень сложным. Писал о том, что боится потерять друзей, найденных здесь, хотя за этой фразой стояла совсем другая: « _Я боюсь, уехав, потерять тебя_ ».

Леонард успокаивал, как умел. Он учился ведь не на психолога, на обычного педиатра, и курсы психологической помощи не входили в его программу. Но тогда он проснулся от первого же оповещения, быстро сварил себе кофе, одной рукой уже набирая ответ, и, кажется, его слова действительно имели какой-то толк, потому что к шестому сообщению Паша стал писать спокойнее – буквы не менялись в середине слова, запятые стояли на своих местах, а это значило, что Паша смог взять себя в руки. Леонард улыбался. Ему льстило, что Паша посреди главного праздника своей жизни писал ему, но вместе с этим – это тяжело, потому что, боже, ничто так не испытывало – и не испытывает до сих пор – выдержку Леонарда, как Паша и все, что с ним связано.

Но в ту ночь он знал, что он ему нужен.

Сейчас стало сложнее.

Сейчас все куда сложнее, потому что Паша уехал в соседний штат, поступив в университет, а Леонард остался здесь, и все, что есть между ними — это нерегулярные звонки, длящиеся по полчаса кряду, и нелепые признания между строк. Они ничего друг другу не обещали, они ничего не обещают и теперь, но Леонарду все труднее не сорваться и не приехать к Паше туда, чтобы сжать его в своих руках, поцеловав и сделав своим. С каждым днем это становится все труднее, а Паша будто издевается. Будто чувствует, что выдержка Леонарда стремится к нулю, а потому провоцирует: звонит чаще, пишет больше. И в большинстве случаев – особенно по пятницам – пьяный.

Леонарду хочется прочитать ему лекцию о здоровом образе жизни, о том, как алкоголь влияет на его печень и клетки мозга, о том, что нельзя пить так часто, но он не может. Потому что Паша – пьяный Паша, трезвый Паша – любой, господи, Паша – звонит _ему_. И это сдерживает очень хорошо. Лучше, чем ожидалось.

Когда Паша звонит, Леонард бросает все свои дела, берет трубку и позволяет Паше говорить. И того несет, будто всю неделю он копит это в себе, складывает, бережно хранит на задворках памяти и в чертогах разума своего, но каждый раз всего – много. Иногда он говорит о своих однокурсниках и об их походах в бар, о том, как они, немного выпив, поют Forever Young под гитару, которая есть у бармена, о том, как обсуждают свои планы на будущее и рассказывают о прошлом, о расставании с которым все до сих пор переживают. Иногда он делится своими переживаниями по поводу того, что жизнь превращается в рутину. Нет, ему нравится специальность, нравится возможное будущее, но эта схема – общежитие-учеба-работа-общежитие – уже напрягает, а выхода-то, в общем, и нет. Иногда он рассказывает о преподавателях, а иногда – о смешных случаях из школьной жизни, о которых почему-то не рассказал раньше. Но каждый раз – каждый раз этого много. В каждом слове, в каждой фразе – в каждом гребаном звуке – слишком много Паши и слишком много его души.

Но Леонард слушает _всегда_ , потому что он просто не может по-другому.

В этот раз Паша звонит поздно вечером, почти ночью, и говорит о разводе родителей. Они никогда не поднимали эту тему, никогда не обсуждали, потому что родители Леонарда разводились громко и болезненно для всей их семьи, а родители Паши – наоборот, разошлись тихо и мирно, остались друзьями и Паша получил достаточно любви и ласки от обоих. Не обсуждали потому, что думали, что это никогда их не коснется. Они оба – дети неполных семей, выращенные матерями, но все равно казалось, что развод – это что-то далекое, призрачное, что-то, что никогда не встанет на их пути. И не только развод – даже простое расставание с кем-то казалось заоблачным. И хотя Леонард знал, что так бывает, знал, что ничто не может длиться вечно, он всегда верил, что Паша не узнает, как это может быть больно.

Но в этот вечер он понимает, что надежды, в общем-то, тоже не длятся вечно.

Паша рассказывает о разводе, говорит, что всегда считал мамин поступок верным, никогда не винил родителей в этом, но ему так страшно сейчас – ему еще нет двадцати (в сущности – ему только вот-вот стукнет семнадцать), а он уже очень боится повторить их ошибку. Он боится встретить кого-то, прожить с ним большую часть жизни, а потом в один момент проснуться и понять, что это – все, конечная точка, тупик, из которого выходов нет и не будет.

Потом Паша перебивает самого себя. Смеется – хрипло, будто успел прокурить голос за те три месяца, что его нет дома, — замечает, что его жизнь становится похожа на карту, к которой нет пояснений и компаса и по которой его не научили ориентироваться.

— Я чувствую себя чертовой Венди, знаешь, — пьяно шепчет Паша. В трубке что-то шуршит, создавая помехи, но вскоре звук снова звучит чисто. Леонарду хочется спросить, где Паша. Леонарду много чего на самом деле хочется спросить, потому что он скучает по Паше, он скучает по их посиделкам, по их разговорам – нормальным разговорам, — но он не может задать эти вопросы, не может произнести их вслух, потому что звучат они чертовски эгоистично.

— Почему Венди? – интересуется Леонард.

— Потому что меня по собственной воле забрали непонятно куда, что-то объяснили, хотя этих объяснений мало, а теперь пытаются взвалить на мои плечи такую ответственность, будто я должен как минимум спасти мир.

— Это ты так метафорически описываешь взрослую жизнь?

— Это я так не метафорически говорю, что меня задолбало все, — снова смеется Паша. – Я так устал, ты представить не можешь. Я знаю, что тебе там тоже не круто, но это – это просто жуть. А еще мне постоянно чего-то не хватает, а я никак не могу понять – чего именно.

Что-то внутри Леонарда бьется о реберную клетку и кричит, что ему не хватает разговоров и объятий, прикосновений и взглядов. Что ему не хватает _Леонарда_. Но Леонард душит это что-то прямо там, внутри, и только намекает:

— Может, кого-то из старых друзей?

— Намекаешь на себя?

Леонард смеется. Он, конечно, готов быть для Паши всем. Хоть Питером Пеном, хоть гребаным пропащим мальчиком – кем угодно, только бы оставаться рядом, потому что ему двадцать четыре, а сильнее, чем в этого мальчишку, он не влюблялся еще никогда.

— Не намекаю.

— Прямо говоришь? – не отстает Паша.

— Каждый слышит то, что хочет услышать, — парирует Леонард.

— Ну тогда я услышал то, что хотел, — подводит итог Паша. Леонарду интересно – что же он такое услышал, но он не спрашивает. Он слышит в этой фразе намек – такой откровенный, такой явный, что внутри что-то делает кульбит – и теплом растекается между ребер, медом скользит по венам и хмелем ударяет в голову. Он смеется:

— И даже мне не расскажешь?

— Расскажу, конечно. Когда встретимся, — голос теряет былую уверенность. – Мы же встретимся?

— А ты думаешь, что я оставлю мою Венди в Нетландии на съедение пиратам-преподавателям?

Паша смеется – заливисто, звонко, как умеет он один, и Леонард улыбается в ответ.

— По сказке Питер Пен спас Венди и они больше не виделись, потому что она выросла, а он – нет.

Леонард слышит знакомые нотки отчаяния и решается на рискованный шаг.

— У нас будет другая сказка.

Паша выдыхает – Леонард слышит это даже за незначительными телефонными помехами, — и с улыбкой просит:

— Тогда скорее ищи две самых ярких звезды, из них – ту, что выше, следуй за ней, а после – сверни направо и держи курс до рассвета.

Леонард улыбается и обещает найти эти самые звезды как можно скорее. Паша обещает чаще звонить и меньше пить.

Судьба обещает свести этих двоих где-то в их собственном Неверленде, который они так долго искали.


End file.
